


The Stars at His Feet

by Riverdaughter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: All of Space and Time, Mercy - Freeform, Poetry, Renegade Timelord, TARDIS - Freeform, The Oncoming Storm, lots of running, madman in a box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdaughter/pseuds/Riverdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always and everywhere a man flies free<br/>Before him comes chaos and behind him lies peace.<br/>Time hangs in his eyes and the stardust at his feet.<br/>Before him loops a long and weary road<br/>But always it's his honor<br/>To bring mercy where he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars at His Feet

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of crazy freeform poetry on honor of the madman and his box and all that they have done.
> 
> Riverdaughter

A whimsical wizard and his smallish ship  
Once stole away with his granddaughter in tow  
Where they are going we never shall know  
But behind the stars their anchor they slip  
And journey away to above and below  
Sideways and backwards, in the mirror-glass forwards  
No enchantment can hold him, no chains may stop him

Death has no hold, nor enemies' prisons  
They shatter and falter and slip in his wake  
He's the red in the morning, the sailors warning  
The light in the night and the stars' delight  
The eye of the storm and the oncoming winds  
That scatter and rain and cleanse as they come  
Snow at Christmas and flowers in Spring  
The dead leaves flying and white clouds dancing

There is fire and water and heat and cool  
Stern obedience to the Golden Rule  
Never do harm and always do good  
For nothing give everything, for a slap turn your cheek  
Trust melts treachery, for hate give love,  
Mistakes can become victories, time isn't stone  
A slippery tangle of golden threads, unwritten, rewritten  
Woven again, Penelope's loom with a thousand fates  
While the madman sails onwards through the stars  
Never stopping, always running, battle-scarred survivor  
And broken lord, built again from scattered pieces  
Old and young, sad and joyful, hopeful and trusting and everlastingly naïve  
In suffering comes beauty begetting tempered steel

And always and everywhere a man flies free  
Arriving, appearing and vanishing again  
Before him comes chaos and behind him lies peace  
Time hangs in his eyes and the stardust at his feet  
Before him loops a long and weary road  
But always it's his honor  
To bring mercy where he goes

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make allusions to each of the Doctors since I am one of those rare people whom likes ALL of them (yes, even six). I just like some a little better than others.
> 
> Since Eleven, Eight, Ten, Five, Twelve, Three and Nine are my favorites it does lean more towards them specifically.


End file.
